Kingdom Hearts: Secret of the Keyblade
by ANEMONEofLIGHT
Summary: A year after the events from Kingdom hearts 1 and 2. The Heartless and Nobodies have returned. And an old foe has come to take revenge and the worlds. Sora, Riku, and Kairi set off to stop and a long lost ability of the Keyblade is revealed to them all.
1. Chapter 1

_This story was not written by me, but by my friend kisdota. I'm posting it here for him so enjoy!_

**Disclaimer:** Of course, neither of us owns such a wonderful creation D:

* * *

It had been over a year since it all started. Since they nearly lost all that they cared about to the darkness. Since they aquired there mysterious weapons. Since one would remain lost without her heart, one would remain tainted with darkness in him and one... well they had no idea what would happen to the third one. But they had stopped all that. They saved all worlds and fostered new friendships in those new worlds. Now they were sitting together on there old mini island with the bent poupo tree remembering the past.

"It's been over a year" said our favorite spiky haired keyblade weilder.

"I wonder how all our friends are doing" said the redheaded princess of heart.

"I'm sure there fine" said the boy who returned from darkness.

Sora, Kairi, and Riku. Three friends who had been through so much together and shared an unbreakable bond of friendship.

"I know there fine Riku, I just miss them", said Kairi."

"I kinda miss them to", Riku said.

Sora said " I'm sure we'll see them again ,someday".

"What makes you think that", said Riku.

"As long as we continue to weild these", Sora said, he then pulled out his Kingdom key and pointed it at the sunset "we will always have to fight when we're needed so I'm sure we'll see them again someday".

"I hope so", said Kairi as she pulled out her Keyblade that Riku gave her as Ansem at the World that never was and held it towards the sun as well.

"Yeah", said Riku as he held his Way to Dawn Keyblade like his friends.

They stayed like that till Riku said."We'll guys it's getting dark we should start heading home".

Sora and Kairi nodded in unsion and they started walking to the boats to head home. Uknown to them that someone was watching them.

"Hmph, be careful for what you wish for Sora, you just might get it, heh heh heh".


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it.

The three friends reached the docks of there island. Riku lived in the opposite direction and headed home while Sora and Kairi walked back to there houses together. Kairi's house came first, Sora's was just a little farther. Sora said goodbye and was begining to walk till Kairi said.

"Sora wait".

"Hmm, what is it Kairi", Sora asked?

"What you said before, about we might see our friends again if something happened", Kairi said. 

"Yeah, what about it", Sora asked?

"Well, if that time comes, then I just want you to know that I'm going to come with you", Kairi said.

"What, but Kairi it's", Sora was saying till he was interupted.

"No Sora don't tell me it's to dangerous", Kairi was saying "The last time I waited for you and Riku to return it was to much for me. I don't want to wait around while you guys are out there".

"Kairi,hmm.. OK", Sora said.

"Huh, wait just like that you say OK"?

"Well last time you were kidnaped so I guess you would be easier to protect if you were near".

"So, that's all, you don't think I can protect myself"?

"Hah hah, no Kairi I know what you mean", Sora said. "And you're right, I wouldn't be able to wait for you that easily".

"Really Sora" Kairi said?

"Yeah I promise that you can come along on the next adventure, just promise me something", Sora said.

"Hmm, what", Kairi asked?

"Just be careful, I would be devistated if something happened to you" Sora said.

"OK, but you have to promise me that too", Kairi said.

"Alright then I promise", Sora said.

"And Sora", Kairi said.

"Yeah", Sora asked?

Kairi then Put her Hands on Soras sholders and brought him close to her face. When he was close enough she kissed him. Sora just stood there baffled. Kairi then turned around towards her house and then said "Thanks". She then just ran in her house and Sora was still standing baffled in the same spot. He stood there for ten seconds till he realised what just happened.

He shook his head and then just started heading home with so much in his mind. A girl that he liked had just kissed him. He knew he liked kairi and had a sneeking suspicion that she liked him to but never had proof. Well OK maybe something, when he returned from defeating Xemnes he saw the doodle in there secret spot had been added on again. It showed both Kairi and Sora giving each other a popou fruit. He knew Kairi was the one who did that and felt so happy. But a year had passed and he thought Kairi was starting to lose those feelings. Yet today he felt even happier then the day he saw the picture for the first time. He knew why, this wasn't a picture or art, it was real. Then suddenly he felt the sand and looked down, then behind him. "Whoops" he said, he walked to far away and started back home again.

When he got home his mother had greeted him. His mother had asked him what took so long to get home. He said he just lost track of the time. His mother had been so worried when he left home for so long. He probaly would have been grounded forever if he didn't tell the story of why he was gone and had Donald, Goofy, and his keyblade as proof, it's not often you meet a duck and dog who can talk. She wasn't to used to the idea of her son having a weapon, but he couldn't get rid of it so there was nothing he could do.

After eating dinner he went to bed. What had happened between him and Kairi stayed in his mind till he fell asleep. As soon as he did a man floated near his window and waved his hand in front of him. A strange wave like aura floated near Sora and went in his head. "Heh heh, wish granted sora", he said as he disapeared into the darkness.

Sora then awoke. But when then he saw he was on a small mound of sand in the middle of the ocean. 

"Huh, what am I doing here", Sora said?

Then the small mound shook and then he started to move forward. After a while he look where he was going and he saw Riku and Kairi. They were also on there own small mounds of sand moving towards each other. When they reached each other the small mounds stoped moving. Riku then said.

"Huh, this is a weird dream".

"What's this supposed to be about", Kairi asked?

"This feels so real, is this really a dream", Sora said.

Just then the water started rippling. Then all of the sudden the entire ocean Rose up above them, but they still didn't move from the spot. Suddenly they were surrounded by complete darkness. The floor was just a hard dark surface now. Suddenly they heard:

"No Sora this isn't a dream, it's a test".


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: It's right? Emphasis on the "fan" part of it

Someone suddenly appeared a few feet in front of them. He wore a tuxedo with a top hat and large black cloak. Almost instantly then he moved within a few inches. It was a "blink and you miss it" kind of instantly.

"Glad to meet the famous Keyblade trio", the man said then suddenly went back a few feet.

"Who are you", Sora said?

"Who me, why I'm your new best friend", he said then suddenly vanishing completly "I've come to help you guys hah hah hah hah", they heard echoing. 

They were starting to get freaked out. This guy seemed like the kind of person adults would describe as strangers to there kids.

"OK what's going on this is getting uncomfortable", Riku said.

"I came to prepare you for the coming battles ahead, you're gonna have a tough time if you're not prepared", the man said in the never ending dark room.

"Oh by the way you might wanna break out the old Keyblades in situations like this", they heard.

Suddenly they heard the snapping of fingers. From the dark room they heard stomping.

"Behind you", they heard the man said.

They looked behind them and saw Malificent in dragon form.

"MALIFICENT" the trio said together then pulling out there keyblades.

"Behind you again", they heard.

They then saw the giant heartless darkside (the giant heartless Sora fought in the first Kingdom Hearts before losing his island). It was starting to get worse when they heard "Now above you" they looked up and saw a white monster Falling down to crush them, it was the Twilight Thorn. Riku and Sora jumped out of the way, so did Kairi but in the opposite direction.

"Kairi", sora said trying to get back to her but the Nobody just hit him back to the spot he came from. It seemed the heartless and the nobody were going to take care of Sora and Riku. Malificent though seemed to go after Kairi.

"Kairi run", Sora yelled!

"Sora don't worry I can do this", Kairi yelled back!

Sora tried to protest but was stoped by Riku who pushed him out of the way of the heartless who threw his fist down.

"Sora don't worry Kairi's not gonna fail", Riku said.

"Yeah but-", Sora was saying.

"Look she knows how to fight we need to take out these guys first", Riku said

Sora tried to protest again but knew he was right.

"Alright fine but lets hurry", he said getting his Kingdom Key ready.

"Don't worry this shoulden't take long", Riku said.

Back to Kairi, she was jumping out of the way of Malificents fire. Thankfully she learned how to jump as high as sora. Though she was still having trouble.

"I'm not going to lose, I finally got Sora to trust me so I could come with him the next time he leaves, I'm not gonna wait around this time", she thought.

The Dragon then suddenly took a large breath and blew a huge flame in Kairis direction. She wasn't able to jump out of the way, she closed her eyes and braced herself. She never felt the pain, she opened her eyes to see a yellow looking kind of barrier in front of her and saw it was blocking the flame.

"Wha-what's this", she said.

The Dragon suddenly charged at her. She jumped out of the way and jumped again and swung her keyblade at it. The Dragon flintched in pain but still wasn't taken down. Suddenly she felt her arm getting tuged. Her Keyblade suddenly pointed at the dragon and shot a beam of yellow light right thru Malificent. The dragon yelled a loud roar and fell to the ground before dissapering into a dark pile of ash.

"What was that" Kairi said?

She heard two thuds and saw Sora and Riku with the two monsters dissapearing into a white and dark ash behind them. They started running to her to see the dragon slain.

"Kairi are you OK", Sora asked?

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry", she said.

They heard a chuckle. Sudenly they saw the man who brought all this on them just a few feet in front of them.

"Alright what was that for", Riku said getting his keyblade ready. Sora and Kairi did the same.

"Oh that, it was to see if you were ready for the upcoming battles ahead", he said.

"What battles", Sora said.

"You'll know soon enough, for now", He said before snaping his fingers. Suddenly a Keyblade appeared in his hands. It was aqua colored and was bent in a zig zag shape. At the top was two metal curles at the end to give it the key characteristics.

"A keyblade", Sora said.

The man gave a creepy smile and said "Enough waming up, now begins the real fight".


	4. Chapter 4

The three friends had readied themselves for anything but the man was going to do something else that would suprise them all.

"Oh don't worry I'm not going to fight you with my Keyblade", said the strange man.

"Then why'ed you pull it out", asked Sora?

"Heh heh heh, for something much worse", said the man.

At that moment he seemed to grip the handle tighter. Suddenly the Keyblade craked all over and split into hundreds of shards. Suddenly the shards started spinning around him as if there were a tornado around him. The shards started to glow a bright blinding light that the three sheilded there eye's from. When the light stoped they saw the man had changed. His entire body had been coated with what seemed to be a swirling aqua and silver. His arms had grown twice the length and his hands had doubled in size and had become pointed. His feet were curled at the tips and his face showed nothing but a large smile that had square white teeth.

In an even creepier voice he said "Show me how strong you really are".

"Sora, Kairi get ready", said Riku.

"Right", said Kairi.

"Yeah", said Sora.

He raised both his arms and threw them down at the three. Sora and Riku blocked both arms leaving Kairi to strike him directly. But when she did it was like hitting a plastic bag in the air. The man would move in the direction she was hitting but he didn't seem to be affected. His arms though seemed to stay stiff and kept Sora and Riku pinned down.

"Wh-what the heck, what's going on", said Sora still keeping the pointed and sharp hand at bay?

"Come on, hold still", said Kairi still swinging her Keyblade at him.

Suddenly his entire body released a strange pressure and blew them all back away from him. The three fell on there backs a couple of feet away from the man. Sora quickly got up and said:

"Riku, Kairi I need you to try to focus your magic to me".

"Wh-what for", asked Riku?

"Just do it Riku", Sora said.

"Riku do it", Kairi said.

Riku complied and he and Kairi focused there magic to Sora.

"I hope this works even without Donald and Goofy", said Sora.

He made a symbol appeare on the ground and stuck his key in the middle. He was attempting the Trinity using Riku and Kairi. It worked and a light shun and caused the man to fall  
to the floor.

"Whoa it worked", Sora said.

"gasp, S-Sora", the man was saying.

"Wha-what he's still alive", said Riku.

"S-Sora I h-have to tell you something", the man said.

"What is it", Sora said at a distance.

"Come closer", said the man. Sora came closer.

"Closer", he said again.

"Sora be careful", Kairi said.

"What is it", Sora asked?

The man sudenly swirled into a ball and reformed standing up.

"PSHYCE", he yelled!

"Oh man", Sora said and readied his weapon. Kairi and Riku did the same.

"Oh relax, you passed the test", he said. 

"What", they said?

"Didn't I say this was a test", he asked?

"Uh... yeah actually", said Riku.

"But you sent Malificent after Kairi, and that heartless and nobody after me and Riku", said Sora.

"Even if they sqashed you this is just a dream you won't get killed", said the man.

"Wait we're all dreaming", asked Kairi.

"Yes, when you all went to sleep I used a spell to link your mind's together", said the man.

"What for, what are you after", Sora asked?

"Oh, well this was a test and you passed, you have been approved to help out for the king", he said.

"Wha-wait the king", asked Riku?

"Yes, my name is Gaspar and I was sent personally by the king to see if you were ready for the trials ahead", said Gaspar.

"What trials", asked Riku.

"Malificent is back and trying to get into Kingdom Hearts, again", said Gaspar.

"WHAT, how", said Sora.

"Sorry but we're running out of time sun's almost up, meet me on the little island at noon for more information", Gaspar said.

"Wait I-", Sora was saying before Gaspar snapped his fingers. Sora then woke up falling off his bed and onto the floor.

"OW", Sora said. He then looked out the window.

"Well guess I'm needed again".


	5. Chapter 5

Message: I kisdota of youtube would like to thank the two reviewer's (or more depending on when this was posted) and my good dotcomrade Anemone. THANK YOU

Sora went to the kitchen to talk to his mom. He knew he had to go soon to stop whatever bad was happening out in the other worlds. His mom was sad at first but proud to know he would be doing heroic things to save everybody. After a long goodbye he headed for the dock's. He saw Kairi on the way.

"Kairi" said Sora.

"Sora", said Kairi.

"So it wasn't a dream, I guess it was to much to hope for", said Sora.

They started walking to the docks again.

"So new adventure, you... remember what you promised yesterday", said Kairi with a light blush.

"Oh... uh yeah", said Sora.

The two remembered one part in particular. When Kairi just suddenly kissed Sora out of no where. It was silent for a few seconds till:

"Soari", they both said at the same time mushing there words together.

"You first", Sora said.

"Well... Sora... do you...like me", Kairi asked?

"Huh, uh well-", Sora was saying. The question kinda struk him by suprise.

"Because we both added to that picture, remember", She said?

"Oh, uh yeah", he said "Well-". He paused for a second. He remembered the picture of them they drew in the cave, with each of them giving each other a poupo fruit.

"Yes", he said.

"Yes, you remember", she asked?

"No, yes I... like you", he said.

"Really Sora", she asked?

"Yes", he said while they still walked towards there boats.

"So, uh, what were you going to ask", she said?

"Oh, well, I was going to ask if you were absolutly sure about coming along on this trip, but I guess you are", he said.

They reached the docks and they stopped and looked at each other. They suddenly started to move closer to each other. They started to bring there heads closer. Then they started to bring there lips closer till:

"Uh, is this a bad time", Riku asked.

The two suddenly jumped away from each other, faces red.

"Ri-Riku", said Kairi.

"This uh, did you get the same dream to", said Sora trying to change the subject.

"Yeah", he said getting in his boat. He then said as he started to drift "Guess we should get going, we're needed again, and guy's".

"Yes", they said.

"Next time get a room", he said leaving the two blushing while he sailed to the island.

After a while they got to the island and waited for whatever they were waiting for. Sora and Kairi sat on there old bent tree and Riku leaned against it.

"So do you think we'll see our friends again", asked Kairi.

"I hope so", said Sora.

"I'm sure we will", said Riku.

After a while "So where do you think that guy is", asked Riku.

"The creepy guy with that zig zag keyblade, he said he'd meet us here", said Sora.

"Do you think he forgot the time", said Gaspar?

"I hope not" said Kairi.

... then suddenly.

"WAAAA" they all said as Riku lost his balance and fell to his side. Sora and Kairi fell back. Gaspar had just suddenly appeared on the far side of the bent tree. He was dressed in some jean shorts and wore a blue long sleve shirt that reached over his own hands.

"HA HA HAH HAH, aw man that was funny", he said whiping a tear.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" yelled Sora.

"I said I would meet you here didn't I" he said?

"Yeah I know, what are you doing freaking us out like that", Sora said?

"Oh well I guess that was for fun", he said.

"Well you're here so what do we do", asked Riku.

"We're going to Disney Castle, the king is awaiting us, I got our ship on the opposite side of the island", said Gaspar.

After a short walk and some complaints from them, they saw a gummi ship big enough for four people.

"Alright lets go", said Gaspar as he jumped in.

"Alright guys, we have a new adventure waiting, we ready", asked Sora.

"Yeah", said Riku.

"Of course" said Kairi.

They all jumped in and blasted off towards Disney Castle. There next adventure would be there most dangerous yet.


	6. Chapter 6

The three key weilders were traveling to Disney Castle, they had a bit of time left before they got there so they decided to talk a bit to Gaspar. They had a few questions like what Malificent was up to again.

"So Gaspar was that Keyblade you had real or was that just part of the dream", asked Riku?

"Heh, you mean this", he said snapping his fingers and making his zig zag Keyblade appear?

"So you do have one", said Sora.

"So how is it that you know the king", asked Kairi.

"The same reason I didin't fight you with my Keyblade in my dream", said Gaspar making his Keyblade disappear.

"Hey yeah, what was that thing where you transformed", asked Sora?

"Well you guy's could do it too", said Gaspar.

"What do you mean", asked Sora.

"Heh heh, let me ask you guys this, have you ever seen two of the same looking Keyblades before", Gaspar asked?

"Well no I guess not, but we really didn't give it much thought", said Sora.

"Heh, well the reason for that is because of a special ability it holds, it was lost a long time ago", said Gaspar.

"Lost, how did you find it then", asked Riku.

"Heh heh heh, well I won't say yet but, it's part of the reason I'm a little strange in the head, hah hah hah", Gaspar said.

Soon they reached the docking bay of Disney Castle. The Four Walked thru the garden till...

"SORA" "SORA"

Sora looked and saw Donald and Goofy running towards him. They jumped on him for a hug and they all fell down.

"Donald, Goofy, It's so good to see you guys again", Sora said.

After the short Reunion the now group of six were walking towards the throne room.

"Hey guys, do you know anything about this guy", whispered Sora pointing at Gaspar ahead of them.

"Not really, the king brought him here a while ago, he kinda gives me the creeps", said Donald.

"But the King trust him so he can't be bad", said Goofy.

"I should think so", said Gaspar.

"GAHH", the three said jumping to the side.

"Hahahahahahahah, next time make sure I'm not next to you", Gaspar said continuing to the thrown room.

"But he was, how'ed he do that", said Donald.


	7. Chapter 7

The three now four keyblade weilders Donald and Goofy had just arrived to the throne room where they were greeted by the king and queen of Disney Castle.

"Sora, Riku, good to see you again", said king Mickey "And many greetings to you as well princess Kairi".

"Oh uh, theres no need for formal greetings like that", said Kairi.

"Gaspar have you told them", asked Mickey.

"Up to where malificent is back and that there is a power there keyblades they can unlock, heh heh heh", said Gaspar.

"So what dose Malificent want anyway", asked Sora.

"She's trying to get back into Kingdom Hearts", said Mickey.

"Apperently she thinks she has the right to claim it, heh heh heh", said Gaspar.

"And there's more trouble this time", said queen Minney

"Huh what is it", asked Riku?

"Malificent has both the Heartless and Nobodies at her side", said Queen Minney.

"What how", asked Sora.

"We think it was when she stopped that large army of heartless back at the Castle that never was", said Minney.

"All those nobodies and she already controls a lot of heartless, heh this keeps getting better huh", asked Gaspar?

"So what are we gonna do", asked Sora.

"We don't know where Maleficent is at the moment, so we'll have to search for her", said Mickey.

"Yet as we speak she continues to gather more heartless and nobodies she is attacks all the worlds she can to get more", said Minney.

"What, then what are we doing here", asked Sora?

"We should go stop them from hurting others", said Kairi.

"Don't worry about that now", said Mickey.

"Yeah we sent your little club to take care of that", said Gaspar.

"Our club", asked Sora?

"The old Restoration committee", said Gaspar.

"Restor- wait Leon and the others", asked Sora.

"Yup, they were happy to help, hahahahahah", said Gaspar "In any case I should help you guys get prepared".

"Hmm, how", asked Riku.

"Well of course you need to learn the special trick I can do", said Gaspar "But we have all day before we have to do that, and we'll be leaving tomorrow", said Gaspar.

"That's right take some time to rest before you leave tomorrow, I'll show you to your rooms", said Minney


	8. Chapter 8

After being show there rooms Sora, Kairi, and Riku decided to explore the castle themselves. They each did there own thing.

-Sora-

Sora decided to catch up with his old friends Donald and Goofy. They took a stroll around the halls of the castle.

"So guys anything new happen while I was gone", Sora asked.

"Nope, same ol same ol", said Goofy.

"What about Gaspar working here at the castle", said Donald?

"Oh yeah I almost forgot", said Goofy.

"Hmm he is, what's he doing", asked Sora.

"He's helping the king learn more about the Keyblade, he already learned that there was a reason that the Keyblade brought ruin", said Donald.

"Really", asked Sora.

"Yup, it was cause that power of a the Keyblade that he found all Keyblades have", said Goofy "Heard some people long time ago tried to get rid of that by making people forget it ever existed, wonder how he found it though"?

"If ya ask me he's up to something", said Donald.

"Well like Goofy said, he can't be bad if the king trust him", said Sora.

-Riku-

Riku decided to talk with the king in the Library

"So do you have any idea to find Malificent", asked Riku.

"Every time we think we find her it ends up being a dead end", said Mickey with a sigh "We think she keeps moving from place to place".

"So what's our plan going to be", asked Riku.

"I'm not sure, but her powers seem to be growing so we need to have you, Sora, and Kairi gain a power equal to her. I'm sure she'll show herself if she see's you as an even bigger threat", said Mickey.

"And if she doesn't", asked Riku.

"Then we'll need a new plan", said Mickey.

-Kairi-

Kairi was sitting in the garden in deep thought about a few things that had happened.

"Hmm", Kairi went in deep thought.

"You alright", asked Gaspar.

"GAHH", yelled Kairi "Are you going to do that all the time", she asked annoyed.

Gaspar was miraculously sitting next to her.

"Last time I promise", said Gaspar "What cha thinking about"?

"Nothing", said Kairi.

"Didn't seen like nothing", said Gaspar "Are ya thinking about Sora"?

Kairi seemed shocked "Uh well-", she was saying.

"Is it bout the time you kissed at your house", he said.

Kairi's face became red "Y-you saw that", she asked?

"Heh heh heh, don't worry I won't tell", said Gaspar "SO what were you thinking about"?

"Well, I just wonder if all this fighting will ever end, we both said we love each other but I kinda wish-", she was saying.

"That you two could have at least done something together, like a dinner for two or a long walk on the beach", said Gaspar.

"Uh yeah", said Kairi shocked "but we're both Keyblade wielder and I'm also a princess of heart, I'm starting to think a normal life with him is-".

"Out of reach', said Gaspar.

"Yeah", she said sadly.

"Well so you can't do normal stuff is that so bad", he asked?

"Eh", she said?

"You two are traveling together to other world, that's something any couple would love to do, don't you think that's better then a normal date", he asked.

"Well, yeah I guess you're right, thanks Gaspar that really help", she said.

...

"Gaspar, wha-", she said noticing he was suddenly gone.

-later that night-

After the three went to bed not knowing Gaspar landed the same dream spell on them all.

"Hope you're ready for tonight guys, heheheheheheheh", he said.


	9. Chapter 9

Message: To all the readers, we have had connection problems between me and

could not update , we have fixed this and will update more often. I will also

try writing this in a new style.

From Kisa

"Hmmwha", Sora said as he woke up in the room he was in when he first

met Gaspar, he also saw Kairi and Riku laying down near him as well. "Kairi,

Riku" he said running to them. He went to Kairi and gentaly lifted her head.

"Kairi are you OK" Sora said trying to wake her up, she slowly started to

stir and open her eye's. "Hmm, Sora, whawhere are we", Kairi asked.

"I think we're having another one of those dreams again", Sora said.

Kairi got up and then they saw a certain someone float down. "Sora, Kairi, I

see you're up, is Riku still asleep", Gaspar asked floating down? "Hey

Ri", Sora was calling to try to wake him up but was stoped by Gaspar.

"Hold on, let me do something", Gaspar said with a creepy and giggly grin.

He snapped his fingers and suddenly a small chalkboard and a nail appeared and

floated next to Riku. Sora had a good idea what was about to happen but before

he could say something"SCRE" "YA", Riku yelled jumping in the air.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" Gaspar laughed holding his sides. "GRAGH WHAT WAS THAT

FOR", said a mad Riku. "Heh heh, just thought I'd wake you up, we got

work to do", said Gaspar. "Hey Gaspar how did youhat, with the board and

nail", Kairi asked with a small smile on her face. "Oh that, well I

can't do it for real but since we're in a dream I can control reality",

said Gaspar "Now I guess you all know why you're here", said Gaspar.

"Err heh sorry but no", said Sora. "To give you the ability tohis",

Gaspar said as he pulled out his zigzag Keyblade and turned into that same

weired longarmed form, he then changed back.

"You see like I said on the ship no two Keyblades are alike each one

represents what a person is and the Keyblade will take the shape of whatever

represents the person the most, this form that I can take by using the

Keyblade is an ability that was long forgotten, it can make any Keywarrior

much stronger then they were with just there Keyblade", Gaspar said. "So

how do we do it", Riku asked still sounding angry. "There was this meathod

before where it took long years of focusing to get even near a point where you

could get close to having this ability, but since we have three different

keyblade weilders you should be able to gain this ability in a matter of

days", said Gaspar, "In fact Kairi is probably closest to doing that",

Gaspar said. "Really", she asked? "You remember when you faced that

dream Malificent", Gaspar asked? "What, what happened Kairi", Sora

Asked. "Well when I went up against her my a wall of light just appeared

when she tried to attack me, and my Keyblade shot some laser at her", she

said. "Well you see, as there are different Keyblades so two are there

different abilitys that come with it, I assume Kairi was able to get a small

power of it being a princess of Heart, but that was not her full strength we

can unlock that ability as well as yours Sora and Riku here's what we're

gonna do".

A Few minutes later

"Are you sure this will work Gaspar" asked Sora felling a little uneasy.

Gaspar aligned the three in a sort of triangle and had them point their

Keyblades at each other's Keyblades. Sora pointing to Riku, Riku at Kairi

and Kairi to Sora. "If I'm right it should", said Gaspar standing in the

middle. "If you're right", said Riku uneasy. "Well it's not often I

do something like this just hold your aim", said Gaspar. He then took his

greenish blue long armed form and raised his long arms. Suddenly the three

Keyblades simultaneously fired a beam at each other. Suddenly a bright

blinding light enveloped them all.


	10. Chapter 10

The light started to clear and they began to see that, they were still the same.  
⌠Did anything happen■, Kairi asked? ⌠I still feel the same■ said Riku. ⌠Gaspar did anything happen■, asked Sora. ⌠Yes don▓t worry you all have the ability to unlock your inner power■, said Gaspar. The three then tried to use there supposedly gained new abilities from there Keyblades but nothing happened , they started to get frustrated, Riku was squeezing the handle, Kairi was swinging hers around and Sora was hitting his on the ground. All attempts to get there new abilities proved futile.  
⌠Gaspar is there something you wanna tell us■, asked Riku? ⌠Well it▓ll take some time before you get your new ability, don▓t worry it▓ll come to you when you need it■, said Gaspar. ⌠In the meantime, WAKE UP■, Gaspar yelled.  
Sora opened his eyes and saw he was in his room in Disney Castle. He stood up and saw a piece of paper was on him, it read ⌠We set off to find Malificent today, we leave as soon as everyone gets to the Gummi hanger hurry soon from Gaspar. PS: Last night wasn▓t a dream if you▓re still wondering. PPS: Well technically yes it was a dream but what happened still happened PS: You know what I mean. PS: there▓s a new Drive suit in your size for you in the closet■. He gave a weird look to the PS▓s of the letter. He looked in the closet and there was indeed a new suit in his size. He made his way to the Gummi Hanger after getting ready and saw the King, Gaspar, Kairi, Riku,  
Donald, and Goofy. ⌠Sora good to see you▓re awake■, said the King. ⌠Hello your Majesty,  
are you coming with us■, asked Sora. ⌠Oh no, sorry but I have to stay here and help protect the castle, I just came to say goodbye and give you this■,  
said the King. He handed Sora a charm with a Vine on it. ⌠A summons charm,  
thanks■, said Sora. ⌠If you see Leon and the others, tell them I said Hi■, said Mickey, he said goodbye to everyone else and back inside the castle. ⌠Send it out chip and dale■, said Donald on the speaker ⌠Rodger that■, they said. Sora, Kairi, and Riku looked and saw a huge Gummi ship brought out. ⌠Whoa■, the three said. ⌠Say hello to our new ship guys,  
the Savior■, said Gaspar. ⌠Ahyuck, wait till ya see the inside■, said Goofy. They went inside and saw six small rooms for each of them, a Kitchen and Six recliner seats in the driver▓s room. ⌠This is what we▓re traveling in■, said Kairi? ⌠Yup and wait till ya meet who▓s on or computer ahyuck■, said Goofy. The three looked on the computer to see who was on the Computer, only Sora seemed happy when they saw who it was. ⌠Hello user Sora, and user Sora▓s friends■, said Tron on the computer. ⌠TRON,  
what are you doing here■, said Sora. ⌠I heard what was going on and wanted to help, I am now the saviors AI■, said Tron. ⌠Sora how do you know him■, asked Kairi. ⌠I met him back at Radiant Garden, while it was Gaspar coming in. ⌠Affirmative, Our fuel supply is full and our supplies are fully stocked■, said Tron. ⌠Buckle up everyone■, said Chip on the Speaker. ⌠We▓re about ready to Launch■, said Dale. They all strapped into their seats and started off on their new Adventure unaware of the events that would take place in the near future. 


End file.
